Deseos
by Josix
Summary: ONESHOT! Advertencia de Lemon. Después de una discusión cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿no?...


**AVISO:** Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su respectiva autora _**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 **Advertencia:** El Fic contiene lemon así que si te perturban el tipo de escenas "eróticas" ve a ver Hora de aventura… Bueno lo advertí pequeño pervertido/a ;)

(Por cierto no se hagan ideítas raras en la cabeza, la historia se centra cuando ellos tiene 19 años la edad suficiente para hacer _eso_.)

FanFic hecho solo a modo de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro…

 **.**

 **.**

… **..**

 **Deseos**

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo paso tan rápido maldición! Se maldijo a si misma por amar a un estúpido ¡SI AMAR A UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO! Que no se merece ni la más mínima pisca de su amor, todo absolutamente todo se venía abajo tratando de olvidar aquellas escenas y luchando con su ser para evitar que las ¡MALDITAS LAGRIMAS! Fluyeran de su rostro, ¡No! Ella era fuerte capaz de hacer algo si se lo propone no era un típica chica delicada o una dama en peligro ¡Para nada! Sería capaz de romper el maldito compromiso que la une a ese idiota en estos momentos y no dejaría que una estúpida pelea le afectara en lo más mínimo. _Pero_ … En el fondo ¿En realidad quiere hacerlo?, y ¡Sí! maldijo a su estúpido corazón y tontos sentimientos que le jugaban una mala pasada ¿Porqué? ¿Será que lo amo demasiado que sería capaz de tragarme y aguantarme cada uno de sus insultos? ¿El me quiere… me odia o me desprecia?.

Cada vez más le causaba dolor revivir aquel enfrentamiento de hace unos momentos con aquel muchacho ¡Si ese estúpido que logro robarle el corazón, el de los lindos y sexis ojos azulados, su suave y sedoso cabellos negro y su bella sonrisa esa sonrisa encantadora que la hacía sentirse segura ¡Sería capaz de comer insectos con tal de ver esa maldita sonrisa solo para ella maldición! Ya no aguantó más con sus emociones y de sus lindos ojos grisáceos comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas de lágrimas brillosas como el cristal deslizándose suavemente pos sus suaves y delicadas mejillas.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

—Hoy haré la cena así que ni se te ocurra escapar cobarde! —protesto.

—Maldición Akane ya resígnate recuerda que no sirves ni para cocinera —aquellas duras palabras dirigidas a la muchacha con el corazón desgarrado, el joven sabía lo duro que fue al expresarse de esa manera pero tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario pasaría aquella noche en el hospital ¿Y quién sabe? Hasta podía morir por intoxicación.

—¡Baka! ¡Ranma no baka! —exclamo dándole una fuerte bofetada con las señas de sus maños marcadas en las mejillas del joven.

—Tonta creo que Shampoo, Ukyo o hasta la loca de Kodachi hacen mejor las cosas que tu y tienen buen cuerpo estúpida pechos planos eres una tabla de planchar —esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso en menos de dos segundos el joven oji-azul salió disparado fuera de la estratosfera en un viaje de tal vez sin regreso.

—Entonces lárgate con tus otras estúpidas prometidas ¡Baka insensible! —Alcanzo a gritar lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída por el muchacho rumbo al país de las maravillas.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Todo de aquella discusión revoloteaba por sus pensamientos, sus palabras fueron tan duras y crueles, se le entumeció el cuerpo al oír el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación, la idea de que fuera su padre, tío o alguna de sus hermanas queda descartada ya que ellos se encontraban de viaje y como siempre la dejaban en casa con su 'prometido'.

Esa voz que la hacía temblar a la que le mostraba fuerza pero a la vez debilidad, aquella voz que la entumecía se encontraba llamándola.

—Akane? Akane! Estas ahí? —pregunto el joven él la necesitaba no soportaba que su amada estuviese así por su estúpida culpa.

—… —se asusto al no recibir respuesta por parte de su 'prometida' pensado en que tal vez había huido comenzó a temblar por esa idea y sin más preguntas solo abrió la puerta y paso.

—¡Vete estúpido! No te quiero volver a ver —decía la joven entre lagrimas al percatarse de la presencia del chico, este se alegro al ver que seguía ahí, sus ojo la miraron y observaron viendo lo delicada y linda que se veía y se le partía el corazón al recordar los comentarios que hiso en su tonta discusión.

—No, vine a pedirte disculpas Akane y no me iré hasta que me escuches y me perdones.

—Dije que te largaras no me interesan tus tontas disculpas.

En un movimiento repentino se acerco más a la joven quien yacía tumbada en su cama dándole la espalda aprovechando su postura se acostó y le rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes y bien marcados brazos, la chica al notar el extraño acercamiento por parte de su 'adorado tormento' decidió zafarse de su agarre intentando empujarlo pero no lo conseguía, este la agarraba fuertemente haciéndole imposible el escape.

—¿¡Que crees que haces tonto pervertido!? —pregunto irónicamente pues aunque le gustaba mucho que el chico la agarrase de esa manera no podía mostrarse tan débil ante sus encantos, tenía que resistir.

—Escúchame Akane se que fui un completo idiota y no debí decirte semejante estupidez allí abajo pero por favor no te creas nada de lo que digo, sabes que yo no pienso así de ti y este… de echo me pareces la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, así que por favor perdóname Akane lo siento no debí comportarme de esa manera. —al oír estas palabras la chica se emociono como nunca ante semejante declaración por aquel que siempre la menospreciaba pero aún así necesitaba creerle no estaba del todo segura, necesitaba seguir sacándole más y así tal vez podría saber lo que en realidad el siente por ella no pudo evitar que una picara sonrisa se dibujaran en sus labios se dio la vuelta sobre su cama y quedo cara a cara con su 'prometido' quien aún la sostenía por la cintura y se encontraba bajo el embrujo de su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos.

—Si lo dices en serio, entonces demuéstramelo —dijo en un tono serio haciendo que el chico se tensara ¿Demostrárselo? Será que tal vez…

Empezó a entender lo que tramaba la chica… quería que la besara y ¡si! el también quería lo mismo para que negarlo? poco a poco se fue acercando hacia su 'prometida' rosando suavemente sus labios creando una fuerte oleada de emociones y sentimientos en ambos, el chico suavemente se separo de la joven pero no tanto solo para decirle lo que después de tanto tiempo no se animaba o no tenía la suficiente valentía para decir.

—Akane te am…amo —murmuro por lo bajo, la joven al escuchar estas palabras se lleno de alegría por dentro y por fuera se sintió correspondida estaba tan feliz que sería capaz de dar pequeños brinquitos por toda la casa susurrando melodías y también necesitaba expresarle que lo necesitaba, decirle cuanto lo amaba y anhelaba.

—Yo también te amo tontito —esta vez fue la joven quien con sus lindos y suaves brazos rodeo el cuello del muchacho atrayéndolo hacia ella, y sello sus labios con los de él y el joven correspondió a su apasionado beso, lo beso como siempre quiso, como siempre soñó lo beso con tanta pasión y lujuria era un beso cargado de energía como si su vida dependiera de ellos, poco a poco se fueron separando no porque quisieran si no por la falta de aire, sus latidos estaban muy acelerados y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sin tiempo que perder volvieron a continuar con sus caricias.

El joven suavemente se fue levantado para ponerse encima de ella sin cortar el lazo de los labios que los unía apoyándose sobre la cama para evitar aplastarla siguió, se separo de ella para dirigirse suavemente hacía su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y besarlo con tanta pasión, la joven con el cuerpo entumecido ante la caricia de su prometido se dejo llevar experimentando una oleado de escalofriantes pero agradables sensaciones que recorrían lentamente todo su cuerpo, ¡Si ambos se estaban excitando! La joven no se quedo atrás quien con sus manos comenzó a desabrochas los pequeños lazos de la camisa china de su amado, cuando termino se quedo observando el excitante y bien marcado torso de su prometido al desnudo y se ruborizo cuando comenzó a sentir las manos del joven acariciándole el muslo y comenzando a subirla acercándose poco a poco a su zona intima.

—Desde que me enamore de ti pensé que mi primera vez sería contigo pero no pensé que sería después de una discusión ¿Qué irónico no? —burlo la joven con una linda sonrisa de aquellas que derretían glaciales enteros y hacían babear hasta al más 'marica' del país por así decirlo.

—Esta vez será diferente mi amor prometo hacerte feliz y no volver a insultarte por que te amo y me dolió mucho esas estupideces que dije.

—Shh Shh está bien mi cielo yo también te amo también prometo no volver a insultarte —y poco a poco fue quitándole la camisa luego comenzó desabrochando el pantalón y deslizando suavemente su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo, tal y como Kami-sama lo trajo al mundo, deleitándose con aquellas vistas que el joven poseía con esos pectorales y torso bien marcados, esa era el resultado de tantos años de entrenamiento junto al tonto de su padre.

El chico no se quedo atrás quien con sus manos suavemente comenzó a quitarle la blusa, luego removió los tirantes del sujetador y los desabrocho dejando aquellos deliciosos, exquisitos y jugosos pechos a la vista, no aguanto más el ya estaba completamente fuera de control comenzando a lamerlos suavemente y depositar pequeños besos.

La joven gimió gustosa de aquellas caricias por parte de su 'prometido' arqueo la espalda dándole acceso completo a lo que desee el muchacho, el joven seguía lamiendo y haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua mientras poco a poco comenzaba a bajarle la falda logrando quitársela, después retiro suavemente la prenda intima de la chica dejándola también completamente desnuda, retirando los labios de esos sabrosos senos bajo suavemente por el cuerpo de la joven depositando leves besos hasta llegar a su zona intima comenzando a lamerla y depositando su lengua deleitándose de aquel néctar que saciaba su sed, la joven gemía por aquella placentera sensación no aguanto más la excitación lo necesitaba dentro ¡Y ya! Rápidamente lo agarro de la barbilla quedando nuevamente ambos cara a cara.

La muchacha lo beso pasionalmente y con su piernas rodeo la cintura del joven oji-azul rosando su anatomía con la de su amado provocando placenteras sensaciones que solo hacían que su excitación eleve, con sus manos agarro el miembro de su 'prometido' y lo dirigió hacia sus paredes vaginales, el chico por instinto comenzó su vaivén de forma lenta para evitar causar dolor a su amada.

—No te duele ¿estás segura? —pregunto para asegurarse antes de continuar.

Le dio un rápido beso —No tranquilo sigue, solo duele un poco pero luego pasa —era obvio que por ser su primera vez le iba a doler un poco pero ya pasará, es que acaso no tomaba ni un poco de atención en clase de sexualidad?, pues era el colmo.

Satisfecho con esa respuesta no dudo ni un segundo en seguir, dando rápidas embestidas ambos gemían sus nombres y excitados a la vez de que se daban caricias por todo el cuerpo.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y ambos empezaban a llegar al climax, si el joven había explosionado dentro de la joven con su líquido vital, el que era capaz de traer a un pequeño nuevo habitante a la familia.

Ambos jóvenes cansados se recostaron el muchacho la abrazo y le dio y rápido y último beso antes de caer profundamente dormido.

La joven se recostó abrazando el torso del muchacho y también quedando dormida plácidamente.

Era de mañana el primero en levantarse fue el joven quien no dudo en observar lo bella que se veía su 'prometida' dormida, parecía un linda y frágil muñequita con piel de porcelana.

Se fue levantando sin hacer mucho movimiento para no despertarla, pero al parecer esta estaba comenzando a levantarse y lo agarro con sus brazos.

—A donde ibas amor? —pregunto la joven.

—Eh, pues pensé que estabas dormida así que decidí no despertarte, pero iba a tomar una ducha.

—Ya veo, sabes me encanto lo de anoche, estuviste bien para ser nuestra primera vez.

—Si igualmente me encanto —dándole un pequeño beso.

—Ranma…

—Dime.

—Tomamos una ducha juntos? —pregunto la joven, haciendo sonrojar al joven.

—Claro mi vida.

Ahora era el turno de hablar para el joven dispuesto a hacerlo, sabía que lo que diría era algo que cambiaría su vida y una vez dicho no había vuelta atrás ¿Vuelta atrás? Pero para que si estaba completamente segura y era a ella a quien amaba con locura.

—Akane.

—Dime amor.

—Gracias por haber pasado todo este tiempo conmigo y haber soportado mi estúpidos insultos y mi tonta actitud de niño pero el punto es que.. —ella se encontraba parada esperando a que continuara, cuando repentinamente el joven agarro ambas manos de la muchacha y se arrodillo —Akane, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?. —fue lo último que pronuncio.

A punto de llorar lo levanto y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, esa era la mejor pregunta que le habían hecho y aún mejor saliendo de la boca del hombre al que amaba, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimillas salieran de su lindo rostro.

—Si Ranma acepto ser tu esposa —y lo beso como nunca, ella siempre lo amo y al fin lo obtuvo su amor fue correspondido, ahora estaba en deuda con aquella discusión que tuvieron ya que gracias a ella se profesaron todo los sentimientos ocultos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Se separaron del beso y hubo un poco de silencio, el joven se animo a romperlo con una de sus tontas preguntas.

—Akane ¿Eso significa que me perdona verdad? Ya sabes por la discusión de ayer —dijo haciendo puchero, la joven no pudo evitar verlo con pena con esa carita que tanto adoraba.

—Si tontito, te perdono y ahora vamos a ducharnos, pronto llegaran todos y tendremos que decirles de nuestra decisión.

—Vale pues entonces vamos —le dio un leve beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Se dirigían a la bañera a ducharse o tal vez para algo más ¿no?. Ellos sabían lo que les esperaría cuando le digan sobre el matrimonio a toda la familia y el largo camino que tendrán por delante, juntos como siempre destinados el uno para el otro, pronto ellos tendrían su familia con algún pequeño Mini Ranma o una pequeña Mini Akane.

 _ **FIN**_

Y bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado no saben el tiempo que me tomo hacerlo xD pero bueno pienso que vale la pena, con tal de entretenerlos con algo eso me alegra, espero que les vaya bien y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews(comentarios)! ¡Saludos a todos!

No creo que vuelva a hacer otro fic lemon xD hasta yo quede como O.o? pero bueno jeje, nos vemos hasta la próxima en algún otro Fic que escriba y espero que les haya gustado este OneShot!...


End file.
